Aldiablo con las represalias
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: En este mundo se vive solo una vez ¡Al diablo los ciclos sin fin de reencarnaciones, las leyes cósmicas innecesarias, las normas de la casa y al mismísimo Karma! Al diablo todo lo que impida tener Nate River sobre su cama.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata asì como a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen**: En este mundo se vive solo una vez ¡Al diablo los ciclos sin fin de reencarnaciones, las leyes cósmicas innecesarias, las normas de la casa y al mismísimo Karma! Al diablo todo lo que impida tener Nate River sobre su cama.

**Notas de la Autora:** Esto es una de esas cosas raras que se vienen a la mente cuando se está escuchando una canción en particular, donde tuerces la boca, arrugas el entrecejo y te dices: _"¿Por qué no? Hay cosas mucho más Crack que eso y posiblemente ni siquiera sea demasiado raro"._ Y ya que tengo un poco más de tiempo que en otras ocasiones decidí escribirlo. Advierto, de una buena vez, que no es Yaoi, así que sí han entrado buscando a un Mello dominante en traje de cuero (como casi siempre) dándole de latigazos a un inocente e inexperto Near (Como si eso fuera posible) no lo van a encontrar. Al menos no aquí.

Y a todo esto ¿Saben quién es Linda? No, no sale en el anime, solo en el manga ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, ella es una chica que vivía en el Wamy´s House. Si, solo eso. Vaya, que más grande descubrimiento.

Si les gusta el Fic, aunque sea un poco, no duden en dejar Review, si me consienten lo suficiente puede que algún día traiga algo de Mello _dándole duro_ a Near, con el látigo, digo.

… es enserio.

* * *

><p><strong>Al diablo con las represalias<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que esos dos habían hecho cuando estaban solos en su habitación. Pero se tenía que haber sido muy estúpido para decirlo en voz alta o tan siquiera insinuarlo. Mello no es benevolente con nadie y mucho menos con aquellos que meten sus narices donde no deben. Edward, del club de ajedrez y ojos bonitos, lo aprendió a la mala.

Tampoco se tenía que ser residente de mucho tiempo en el Wammy´s para saber que cada broma, vidrios rotos, experimento "fallidos" y demás peculiaridades del lugar eran a causa (en su mayoría) por esos dos ingeniosos jovencitos, que ni aun cuando Roger les reprendiera cedían en su intento por demostrar como de fácil era romper con lo que ya se creía establecido.

Y ella envidiaba, de cierto modo, esa actitud retadora del rubio. Linda pensaba que romper las reglas de vez en vez era algo necesario ¿Qué estas _nacieron para ser rotas_? No estaba segura de ello, no como Matt y Mello pero una vez al año…no hace mal ¿No? Roger, por su parte, diría que las reglas son necesarias para el buen funcionamiento de una sociedad civilizada y que quien no las acata puede resultar mal, por no decir muerto aunque sonara exagerado. Quizás lo decía porque Mello se fue del orfanato a mitad de la noche, por que Matt le siguió, y no deseaba que alguien más hiciera lo mismo. Quizás por que de un tiempo acá cada vez más habitantes del Wammy´s House parecían interesados en ocupar el sitio de _chico malo_ abandonado por el rubio y el pelirrojo. O puede, que sea, quizás, porque en un par de días ciertas personas importantes que ayudan económicamente al orfanato irían de visita. _Las apariencias son importantes, _había escuchado ella en alguna ocasión. Linda pensó que lo más probable era una combinación de todas, Roger era así de complejo y de simple.

_-"Pórtate bien"—_Recordó por enésima vez en el día. Eso era lo que le había dicho Mello antes de partir cuando irrumpió en su cuarto con aquella sonrisa torcida que claramente quería decir lo contrario a sus palabras—"Estúpido Mello"—Linda sonrió. Mello la conocía muy bien y sabía que hasta el momento era demasiado cobarde como para hacer lo que realmente quería.

-"Linda"—Escucho una muy familiar voz y volvió su atención hacia ella. En el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala común se encontraba Near, el rival que se autoproclamo Mello, ella sonrió juguetona, ya iba siendo la hora en que se dirigía a la sala de música a destrozar un poco las ya algo gastadas teclas de aquel piano, acompañada casi siempre del joven albino y sus diversos juguetes que desparramaba a un costado de ella—"Me voy"—Dijo el chico de forma tajante antes de que ella pudiera siquiera saludar. Aunque aquello había sido innecesario, ella ya lo sabía.

_-"Pórtate bien"_

_-"Claro, Mello"—_Recordó de nuevo y ella sonrió—"¿Me acompañas tocar algo más?"

El chico sin más, asintió.

_-"En este mundo se vive solo una vez"—_Se dijo al tiempo que ponía el seguro a la puerta de la sala de música, el joven albino la miro con intensidad a la vez que estrujaba con resolución uno de sus blancos cabellos. Linda sonrió, mirándole de forma lasciva y recargando su peso sobre la ahora cerrada puerta. Las reglas del Wammy´s House dictaban que ninguna habitación, excluyendo a la oficina principal, debía estar bajo llave y ella tenía una sola cosa que decir: _¡Al diablo los ciclos sin fin de reencarnaciones, las leyes cósmicas innecesarias, las normas de la casa y al mismísimo Karma! Al diablo todo lo que impida tener Nate River sobre su cama _

O en el piano, como será el caso. Con todo corazón esperaba que el bello instrumento soportara algo más que a una adolescente con dudas existenciales tocarle con desenfreno—"Hoy quiero tocar algo diferente con desenfreno"—Advirtió con voz ronca y una sonrisa torcida, quizás fue su imaginación inducida por el éxtasis de lo prohibido pero casi podía jurar que había visto una fugaz sonrisa surcar en el estoico rostro del jovencito. Tendría que acercarse un poco para estar más segura ¿No? En ese momento no había espacio para las dudas. Oh no, claro que no.

Se separo de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia él de forma lenta, pausada. No tenía prisa ¿Por qué las tendría? Aquello era inevitable, en algún momento iba a pasar, _en ese momento_ ¿Qué si alguien podía subir y descubrirla? Qué lo hicieran, realmente no importaba. Quince años ¿Y no podía portarse _un poquito mal_? El joven River se iría pronto a cazar maleantes de una lista encabezada por Kira. Tenía que despedirse de él de forma correcta. No más dudas, no más niña sumisa de dos chistosas coletas. No más acabados perfectos.

-"Y… ¿A que jugaremos primero?"

.

.

.


End file.
